The present invention relates to water interruption pool cleaners. More particularly, the invention relates to a valve member for a water interruption pool cleaner that utilizes a flexible tubular member to control water flow through the cleaner.
Various forms of a water interruption type pool cleaner are known. One form utilizes a flexible tubular member in the operating head of the cleaner to perform the autonomous water interruption function. The present invention provides a valve member for use in such pool cleaners.